Methods and systems for remotely controlling heating of at least one room of a building are generally known within the field of heating, ventilation and air conditioning (HVAC). Such systems are also known as control systems for HVAC devices or systems.
Known control systems for HVAC devices supporting scheduling of a heating procedure are configured to initiate the heating up of a room or building at a particular scheduled point of time at which an increased room air temperature is desired. This is not optimal as it does not take into account the heating inertia which usually causes the desired, higher room air temperature to be reached with a delay compared to the point of time at which the user desires this higher room air temperature.
Furthermore, for several decades manufacturers of HVAC devices have been attempting to make the devices more efficient. This is due to rising energy costs, and more recently also due to increased awareness of environmental issues. Even so there is still a desire to make such devices even more efficient. Therefore there is a need for a method and system for controlling a climate parameter, and particularly the temperature, of at least one room of a building, which may increase the efficiency of the HVAC device as a whole such as to save energy, costs and emissions of particularly greenhouse gases.